


Realization

by afangirlimagines



Series: Bodyguard Keith & Prince Lance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), technically half galra but that isn't a tag that shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlimagines/pseuds/afangirlimagines
Summary: Keith works to make Prince Lance happy, while Shiro shares his concerns with their developing... closeness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is such a short update! This isn't as crucial a moment to read within the story, but I didn't want to skip it.

“Ulaz, please.”

He gave a quick nod. “If you can convince Blaytz and Antok. For an hour. Just the scientist. No royals.”

“Thank you, Ulaz. I really appreciate it. This was a request from his Highness himself.”

“Just be grateful I here instead of Kolivan.”

“Thank you.”

Keith let out his breath once the door closed. Asking for a favor barely a week into his job was intimidating to say the least, especially since Ulaz saw Pidge’s tradition as frivolous at best. Spirituality was not something the commander easily grasped.

“Keith, can we talk?” Keith was pulled from his thoughts to see his brother with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Why are you making that face?”

“Walk with me?” Shiro offered, already beginning his stroll, leaving Keith to catch up. Shiro seemed to want to create some space before he spoke up again, leading them to the starkly empty ballroom.

“I…” Shiro paused, collecting his words. “I understand that this job is very different in its nature from the Blade. I don’t blame you for anything. It’s not your fault.”

“Shiro, what the hell are you talk about?” Keith stopped, crossing his arms across his chest.

“How is Lance?”

“Don’t change the topic.”

“I’m just worried you’re getting a bit… attached.”

Keith felt his shoulders tense. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he knew he was. He was going out of his way now to arrange an excursion for Pidge, even if it was a drain on the guard’s resources and burning one of his few favors, because Lance had beamed when he had mentioned it. Keith fell asleep to the thought of Lance’s consideration in arranging their dance. His wrist still bore the present from the Prince.

“Like I said, I get it. In the Blade, it is all about the mission. You don’t really talk or spend much downtime with each other. Whereas now you get to spend every minute with Lance. But, just don’t forget this is a job.”

“Is it wrong for me to like the man I vowed my life to protect?”

“No. I would consider Allura a friend. It’s not that.”

Keith bristled. “Then what is it?”

“I’ve just never seen you warm up to someone so quickly, Keith. And I’m worried that maybe its just the lack of contact that is causing you to jump the gun a bit. I don’t want you to look at your relationship with him with rose-colored glasses. You’ve been hired to protect Lance, a naturally flirtatious and charming Prince. We’re servants in the same way his maids are. I know I forget it sometimes.”

Keith groaned. “Shiro, I promise I’m not infatuated with Lance or anything. Okay? I can handle myself and I am aware this is my job. Stop treating me like a child. I’m competent – that’s why I got this job. I don’t need you reminding me how to do it.”

Keith walked away, not listening to the apologetic voice which followed him.

 

 

* * *

“Oh! Keith, what’s up?”

Keith had knocked on Lance’s door, having worked out everything for Pidge’s excursion. The Prince was dressed casually in a white tunic and cuffed tan pants, book in his hand. Keith smiled at him, stepping inside when Lance ushered him in.

“I was able to arrange protection for the forest so Pidge can perform her mediation ritual. I understand it is a day late, and the protected area is a bit limited, bu-“

Lance pulled Keith into a tight hug, cutting him off. He squeezed him tightly before pulling him back, though his scented shampoo lingered in Keith’s nose. “Oh, Keith! Thank you so much! They’re going to appreciate this so much!”

“I am afraid you cannot accompany them.” Keith hoped Lance’s excitement wouldn’t fall at this admission, but he had to get it out before Lance was too eager.

“Oh, I figured. They always try to keep me locked in here. But this is great news! Did you tell Pidge already?” Lance was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, book forgotten where it fell to the floor during their embrace.

“I thought you could do the honors. It was your idea, after all.”

“But you did all the work! Tell me, did you have to trade your soul for this? Last year, I asked Kolivan myself and he rejected me outright because he felt the forest had too many blind spots.”

Keith just laughed, not wanting to focus on what he agreed to at the moment.

“Ugh, Keith, I could kiss you! You’re amazing!” Lance pulled Keith into another tight hug which lasted much longer this time. Not only could Keith take in the summer florals of Lance’s shampoo, but the heat his arms gave off around his body and how perfectly his face nestled into the crook of Lance’s neck. Keith was thankful for his hiding spot as his face was burning as he thought of the idea of Lance kissing him over and over again within his head. If Keith just pursed his lips slightly, he could give a faint kiss right now.

But instead the hug ended, as Lance excitedly went to the door to share the news with Pidge. Keith lingered for another moment, alone in Lance’s bedroom. Eyes closed, he relived the moment again. And again.

So maybe agreeing to train the incoming Blade class at _dawn_ for a _month_ wasn't as terrible as it first sounded. Especially since it meant Keith could see Lance jump with joy. Keith would do anything to see him smile.

Maybe Shiro was right to worry. If anyone overheard his thoughts, they would think he had a crush on the Prince of Altea. But Keith wasn't some fairytale character. He was just happy to have such a good friend in the Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

The festivities finally left the halls of the Palace as Lance began his classes again, leaving Keith with free time to spare. Lance had tried to insist Keith stayed for them, but Keith didn’t have to, and he didn’t think it would be useful to listen to Coran lecture Lance on some old ruler’s policies or the intricacies of geometric patterns. Besides, he was happy to train after the hecticness had meant him and Shiro had skipped a few evening training sessions now. And after there moment of tension a few days prior, swinging a sword at him felt like the best way to ease things.

“Ready?” Shiro asked, arm stretched over his head.

“Sure. Let’s switch,” Keith said, picking up an Altean broadsword from the rack of training weapons. It was Shiro’s weapon of choice, though Keith felt its weight was unbalanced at best. Shiro followed suit quickly, clicking the belt around his hip, two dagger hilts sticking out and ready to be drawn.

“No stretching?” Keith rolled his eyes in response, taking his stance across from Shiro. Shiro removed the blades from the belt, lowering his center of gravity and flashing Keith a smile. Keith took the first move, unsurprisingly, lunging towards Shiro, blade extended. Shiro easily dodged to the side, moving into the Keith’s starting position.

“You’re still letting the weight of the blade lead you.”

Keith grunted in reply, turning around, adjusting his grip higher on the hilt. He side-stepped, watching Shiro carefully. Shiro took the next lunge, sprinting to his left. Keith moved to the right, blade swinging to his left, but Shiro’s leg stuck out, tripping him. Keith stumbled backwards and his grip loosened, leaving his sword clattering on the floor.

“Unarmed. I win.”

“Shit,” Keith muttered. “I prefer my daggers.”

“Of course, the assassin’s weapon. Why wouldn’t you love it?” Shiro picked up the sword from the floor. “You need to hold it up here. Not so low. This isn’t like your Marmora blade.”

“Hey, if I know how to fight like an assassin, I’ll beat them right. That’s my whole job.”

“Hopefully not your whole job. How have Lance’s lessons been?”

“Haven’t been going. Why, do you go to Allura’s?”

“Gods no. Otherwise that would be all my time. I only have to go to the meetings, thankfully. Though I went to everything for the first month.”

“And that is because you are a push-over,” Keith responded, knocking Shiro’s shoulder. “Also, would you practice throwing the daggers like I tell you too. You’re not stealthy enough to run up when using a dagger.”

“I’m not going to throw a knife at my brother. These daggers could hurt even if they won’t kill you.”

Shiro shrugged and called up a target to appear. He threw one of the daggers, before turning to talk to Keith, now on the floor to do some push ups.

“Did… did you put any thought to what I said?”

“I’m friends with Lance and even if that’s a bit unprofessional, I’m happy about it. You’re right. I didn’t have any friends in the Blade, but that doesn’t mean I should be suspicious of him.”

“I’m happy you have someone you can call a friend. Though I’m offended I don’t count.”

“You know I consider you a brother. Don’t go grabbing for two titles now. And aim a higher next time.”

“Sorry I doubted you.”

“Sorry I was a dick about it. I know you were looking out for me.”

Shiro hit the target next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry - I had more written but I needed to write this moment, so they'll be uploaded separately later. 
> 
> Also, Keithy's in denial..


End file.
